


Hamilton Space AU Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Pregnancy, Space AU, i'm gonna update these as they go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some drabbles from a hamilton space au lmao





	

It’s a simple mission, really. Just get a few plant samples. It’s just a quick hop over to the midring. It’s not a dangerous mission, and collecting missions are fun and easy.

 

But Eliza knows she can’t go. She knows she can’t. Aaron has to take the mission. But god, Eliza wants to go. She loves exploring and getting to go outside. Even just flying without going anywhere fun is fun in itself! Eliza loves her job so much, but she already loves this kid and she can’t endanger them in anyway possible.

 

As she raises her hand to knock on the captain’s door, she knows that she has to tell Washington the truth, but Alexander doesn’t even know. The first people she told were her sisters. And now her boss. She’s scared. She’s so scared.

  
She just has to take this one day at a time. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody has any questions hmu @oversatured-ocean on tungle dot hell


End file.
